Eopie/Leyendas
Los eopies eran herbívoros nativos del planeta Tatooine. Características Los mamíferos cuadrúpedos se distinguían por su piel pálida y sus hocicos largos y flexibles. La piel blanca y pálida de un eopie le ayudó a mantenerse fresco al reflejar los intensos rayos de los soles gemelos del planeta. thumb|left|200px|Una vista frontal y lateral de una montura de eopie. Un cráneo especial con bisagras le daba un hocico alargado muy flexible y un rango más amplio para incisivos afilados. Los eopies obtenían la mayor parte de su humedad de los líquenes y tubérculos del desierto. Los eopies alcanzaban la madurez alrededor de los seis años estándar y su esperanza de vida promedio era de 90 años estándar; Sin embargo, como la mayoría de las criaturas, el animal se debilitaba con la edad. Los jóvenes Eopies eran mucho más vulnerables a las duras condiciones desérticas del planeta de dos soles. Las crías jóvenes necesitaban consumir más alimentos que las maduras y tampoco podían transportar una carga tan pesada. Las eopies recién nacidos eran lentos e incómodos y eran presa fácil para algunas de las criaturas más peligrosas de Tatooine, como el anooba y los sarlaccs. Los granjeros de humedad del planeta guardaban los eopies más viejos para que se comieran las malas hierbas del desierto que absorbían la ya valiosa humedad del planeta. También se utilizaban como transportes a través de las vastas llanuras desérticas del árido planeta. Los eopies eran famosos por su resistencia y capacidad para transportar una gran cantidad de carga. También tenían fama de ser criaturas tercas o malhumoradas. Sin embargo, esto podría atribuirse a sus dueños, que a menudo empujaban a estos animales al límite, llenándolos con cargas extremadamente pesadas. También podría atribuirse a la dieta limitada disponible para estas bestias de carga, lo que les daba unas flatulencias increíblemente potentes.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] Estas criaturas también podrían usarse para el consumo de su leche o su carne, en varios platos como la pechuga de eopie, el estofado de eopie o el pastel de crema de eopie. Existían muchas razas, incluido el eopie enano. Aparentemente, una población estaba presente en el planeta Dra III, donde fue cazada por criaturas como el nashtah. Varios eopies domesticados también estuvieron presentes en Saleucami. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' juego *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones novela]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película)'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith novela]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Star Wars: Kenobi'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Rebel Force: Uprising'' * *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *'Halcón Milenario'' *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Presagio'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Aliados'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vortex'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascensión'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Criaturas de Tatooine Categoría:Criaturas del desierto Categoría:Criaturas domesticadas Categoría:Criaturas herbívoras Categoría:Mamíferos Categoría:Especies no inteligentes